vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Siegbert Tarrasch
thumb|Siegbert Tarrasch thumb|Tarrasch (rechts) bei der [[Schachweltmeisterschaft 1908 gegen Lasker]] Siegbert Tarrasch (* 5. März 1862 in Breslau; † 17. Februar 1934 in München) war ein deutscher Schachgroßmeister. Schachspieler Tarrasch bestand 1880 am Elisabeth-Gymnasium in Breslau das Abitur. Danach studierte er Medizin und praktizierte anschließend als Arzt. In seiner Freizeit widmete er sich mit aller Leidenschaft dem Schachspiel. Sein erstes Turnier gewann er im Jahre 1883 in Nürnberg und galt bald als einer der weltbesten Spieler. Aus beruflichen Gründen musste er eine Einladung des Schachclubs in Havanna ablehnen, der einen Wettkampf zwischen Tarrasch und dem amtierenden Schachweltmeister Wilhelm Steinitz um die Weltmeisterschaft ausrichten wollte. 1892 lehnte Tarrasch ein Angebot ab, sich in einem Wettkampf mit Emanuel Lasker zu messen, da dieser damals noch keine herausragenden Erfolge vorzuweisen hatte. Umso härter traf ihn, dass Lasker 1894 Steinitz die Krone des Weltmeisters abnahm. Um die Jahrhundertwende hatte Tarrasch die größten Erfolge, hervorzuheben besonders seine Erfolge im Kaiser-Jubiläums-Turnier Wien 1898 und Monte Carlo 1903. Zu dieser Zeit wurde vom „Turnierweltmeister“ Tarrasch gesprochen. Ein Kampf um die Weltmeisterschaft mit Emanuel Lasker kam erst 1908 nach langwierigen Verhandlungen zustande. Tarrasch hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Leistungszenit bereits überschritten. Das WM-Match wurde in München und Düsseldorf ausgetragen. Tarrasch unterlag überraschend deutlich mit 3:8 bei fünf Remis, was er nie ganz überwunden hat. Zwar forderte er Revanche, ein weiterer Wettkampf mit Lasker kam aber erst 1916 zustande. Diesen Wettkampf, bei dem es nicht um den Titel ging, verlor Tarrasch noch klarer (0:5 bei 1 Remis). Tarrasch nahm bis 1928 weiter an bedeutenden Schachturnieren teil. Wenngleich die ganz großen Erfolge ausblieben, gehörte er weiterhin zur Weltspitze. Seine beste historische Elo-Zahl betrug 2824. Diese erreichte er im Juni 1895. Theoretiker Mindestens ebenso bedeutend wie seine Turniererfolge ist Tarraschs theoretisches und literarisches Wirken. Die drei großen Bücher Tarraschs Dreihundert Schachpartien (1895), Die moderne Schachpartie (1912) und Das Schachspiel (1931) sind unbestritten Klassiker der Schachliteratur. Schon zu Lebzeiten bezeichnete man Tarrasch als Praeceptor Germaniae (Lehrmeister Deutschlands). Er lehrte, aufbauend auf Steinitz, die Wichtigkeit der Beherrschung des Zentrums. Außerdem war er davon überzeugt, dass es in jeder Stellung einen absolut "besten Zug" gebe, den es zu finden gelte. Er wurde damit zu einem Wegbereiter des modernen Schachspiels.So ausdrücklich auch sein Kritiker Nimzowitsch, in: Wiener Schachzeitung, Heft 5. Nachdruck: Nimzowitsch, mein System, Hamburg, 1999, S. 282 Kritiker bezeichneten Tarraschs Lehren allerdings teilweise als zu dogmatisch.Nimzowitsch, aaO., S. 283 ff. Aus heutiger Sicht wird der Vorwurf, Tarrasch sei in seinen Lehren dogmatisch gewesen, regelmäßig als unsachlich zurückgewiesen.Siehe etwa Kasparov, On my great Predecessors, Part I, engl. Ausgabe, 2007, S. 160 ("Tarrasch's critics unfairly called him dogmatic") Tarrasch war bestrebt, das Schach als Volkssport in Deutschland zu etablieren und machte sich um dessen Popularisierung sehr verdient. Weiterhin schrieb Tarrasch regelmäßig für mehrere Schachzeitschriften. Seine Kommentare waren zuweilen so scharf und bissig, dass es zu langen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Angegriffenen kam, z. B. mit dem Wiener Schachmeister und -Publizisten Georg Marco oder mit Aaron Nimzowitsch. Ab Oktober 1932 brachte Tarrasch eine eigene Zeitschrift (Tarraschs Schachzeitung) heraus. Obwohl als Jude geboren, konnte er die Zeitschrift bis zu seinem Tode weiterführen, da die Nationalsozialisten sie nicht verboten. Ob für diese "Schonung" der Respekt vor dem großen Meister oder die damals seit der nationalsozialistischen Machtergreifung vergangene kurze Zeit ausschlaggebend war, ist nicht bekannt.Wolfgang Unzicker: Tarrasch führte seine Schachzeitung bis zu seinem Tode, Rochade Europa, Februar 1999, S. 105. Einige Eröffnungsvarianten sind nach Tarrasch benannt. So die Tarrasch-Verteidigung im Damengambit, die er erfunden und immer wieder propagiert hat, und die Tarrasch-Variante der Französischen Verteidigung. Beide Varianten erfreuen sich heute ungebrochener Beliebtheit und sind fester Bestandteil des Eröffnungs-Repertoires vieler Großmeister. Ferner wird eine Variante der Spanischen Partie als Tarrasch-Falle bezeichnet, nach einer Partie von Tarrasch gegen Marco aus dem Jahre 1892. Schachkomposition Auch im Endspiel war Tarrasch aktiv. Er komponierte einige Studien. Nachfolgendes Läuferendspiel dient als Beispiel zur Illustration. Lösung: 1. Kb2-c3 Ke1-f2 2. Kc3-d4 Kf2-f3 3. Kd4-e5 Kf3-g4 4. Ke5-f6 Kg4-h5 5. g7-g8D! räumt g7 mit einem Beschäftigungsopfer Lh7xg8 6. Kf6-g7 Kh5-g5 7. h2-h3! Wartezug Kg5-h5 8. h3-h4 Zugzwang Weiß gewinnt. Nach einem Königszug wird der Läufer geschlagen und der Weg zur Umwandlung ist frei. Partien * Tarrasch – Marco, Dresden 1892 Familie und Privatleben Der aus einer jüdischen Familie stammende Tarrasch war verheiratet mit Anna Rosalie, geborene Rudolf (1865–1940). Er hatte drei Söhne und zwei Töchter. Der erste Sohn Dr. phil. Friedrich („Fritz“) Max Tarrasch (* 11. März 1888) war Leutnant und Inhaber des Eisernen Kreuzes. Er starb am 14. Mai 1915 an der Westfront des Ersten Weltkriegs. Der zweite Sohn, Hans Richard (* 6. Juli 1890), kam 1916 bei einem Unfall ums Leben. Der dritte Sohn Paul (* 15. April 1892) war im Schachspiel sehr talentiert, allerdings verstarb er im Alter von 20 Jahren, am 9. September 1912, in Hamburg. Als Todesursache wurde „akute Herzlähmung“ angegeben, tatsächlich handelte es sich aber um einen Suizid aus Liebeskummer. Am 28. Mai 1909 konvertierte Tarrasch zur evangelisch-lutherischen Konfession. Im Jahr 1924 wurde die Ehe von Tarrasch geschieden, im selben Jahr heiratete er Gertrude, geborene Schröder (1892–1966). Tarrasch starb 1934. Er wurde auf dem Münchener Nordfriedhof Parzelle Nr. 128 beerdigt.SchachReport 1996/12 S.88 - hier mit Abbildung der Grabstätte Schriften (Auswahl) * Siegbert Tarrasch: Das Schachspiel. Systematisches Lehrbuch für Anfänger und Geübte. Die Originalfassung. Anaconda Verlag, Köln 2006 (Nachdruck von Deutsche Buch-Gemeinschaft, Berlin 1931). ISBN 3938484845 * Siegbert Tarrasch: Die moderne Schachpartie. Kritische Studien über mehr als 200 ausgewählte Meisterpartien der letzten zwölf Jahre mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Eröffnungen. 4. Aufl., Olms, Zürich 1991 (Nachdruck der 2. Aufl. Leipzig 1916). ISBN 3283000344 * Siegbert Tarrasch: Dreihundert Schachpartien. Ein Lehrbuch des Schachspiels für geübte Spieler. Mit 474 Diagrammen. 4. Aufl., Olms, Zürich 1988 (Nachdruck der 3. Aufl. Gouda 1925). ISBN 3283000433 Literatur * Wolfgang Kamm: Siegbert Tarrasch, Leben und Werk. Unterhaching 2004, ISBN 3-933105-06-4. * Alfred Brinckmann: Siegbert Tarrasch, Lehrmeister der Schachwelt. Berlin 1963. Fußnoten Weblinks * * [http://www.ballo.de/tarrasch.htm Harald E. Balló: Siegbert Tarrasch: Schachspieler, Arzt, Deutscher, Jude] Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Nationaler Einzelmeister (Schach) Kategorie:Schachkomponist Kategorie:Person (Breslau) Kategorie:Geboren 1862 Kategorie:Gestorben 1934 Kategorie:Mann br:Siegbert Tarrasch nds:Siegbert Tarrasch }}